Wanna Dance?
by RY16
Summary: She was the light of his life but somehow he always ended up being a dick and making her cry! [KidxOC] One-Shot


**Wanna Dance?**

The red-haired narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, come on Kid!" He shook his head again and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Lila clasped her hands behind her back and leaned down to show her cleavage, gazing up at the pirate with eager eyes and pursed lips. "Please…" she begged.

Kid smirked. "I don't dance, woman." He said.

"Fine," she huffed, standing up straight clenching her fists at her sides. He was a fucking child! As if dancing with the person you loved made you any less of a man!

Ever since they'd arrived at Sabaody that Kid was all about finding out where Straw Hat and the Surgeon of Death were staying. Probably wanted to fight them… God, he always wanted to fight them. Every damn time. What a fucking pain in the ass! It was times like these she doubted why they were even together in the first place. He never did anything romantic anymore, never paid any attention… never paid any attention to her other than in bed, was more like it!

Lila sighed and blinked fast to push away the tears forming in her eyes. It was their last night on the Grand Line and he had barely paid her any attention.

"Screw you! I'm sure there are men somewhere on this island who'd like to spend time with me!" She turned his back to the pirate and stormed off before Kid had a chance to register what just happened.

"What the hell?"

The people on the bar shot him a few uneasy looks and hushed whispers. He grabbed one of the empty bottles from his table and threw it at the bartender. Along with some magnetized forks and knives. Shrieks filled the bar and people darted out, knocking down chairs as they hurried to get away in fear of the great Eustass 'Captain' Kid.

Great his fucking ass...Couldn't even keep his woman happy. Kid rubbed his temples with his mechanical arm and sighed.

Kid didn't know what he'd done now. But he usually didn't and it turned out he'd been a dick to Lila. Was it because he wouldn't dance with her? Lila didn't really dance much (other than for him sometimes, that is). He couldn't fucking dance, he'd just embarrass her... A blush crept up to his cheeks as Kid imagined Lila laughing at him... He was a pirate, he didn't need to know how to dance!

A little tap on his shoulder caught his attention. He turned to his masked first mate and shot him a glare. "What!?"

"You should probably go after Lila and apologize," he murmured so the others wouldn't hear.

"For what!? I didn't do shit!?"

"What have you done as a good boyfriend lately?"

Kid dropped his eyes to the wooden floor and narrowed his eyes. Well, in the last few days he'd been busy tracking down Straw Hat and Trafalgar... Plus he'd heard a rumor about some big shot from the old days living in the archipelago. So…

"Right," he muttered and scurried after her.

He found her being harassed by some low lives. His presence alone made them scatter like the cockroaches they were.

"What do you want?" Lila said in a flat voice, keeping her back to him.

"I'm sorry I've been such a dick lately." She scoffed, shrugging off his apology. His brows furrowed together. "Come on, babe!"

She turned around in place to face him. "What," she murmured.

Blood-shot eyes glared at him adorned with an all-too familiar deep wrinkle between her brows. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body, as she often did when she felt insecure. Her cheeks were dyed red…and not the kind of red he loved on her.

"Babe," he whispered and reached out with his real arm. She slapped it away and took a step back.

"Do you..," her voice broke off mid-sentence. "Do you still love me?"

Kid's lips parted as if to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Her words hit him like a brick wall. How could he not love her!? She actually liked his good-for-nothing personality and wanted to spend time with him!?

"I thought so… Goodbye Kid," as she was about to turn a hand grabbed her shoulder and kept her in place. His eyes were fixated on the ground, eyebrows shot up and he was breathing heavily. His cheeks flushed.

Slowly his hand let go of her shoulder, as if trying to see if she bolted as soon as he let her go. He grabbed her hand with his and brought it to his lips. "I ca- can't dance," he blurted out. "But if you want to, I guess I can try..."

He glanced up. Lila's expression was softer, a teeny-weeny hint of a smile on her lips.

She gripped his hands and placed them on her waist, wrapping her own behind his neck. "Right now…?" He muttered.

She nodded, her lips curling into a full smile. "Left foot forwards, then right foot to the right…" and as Sabaody slept Lila taught Kid how to dance.

After he'd finally learned the moves and managed to stop stepping on her, Kid grabbed Lila by the waist and hugged her, pulling her off the ground. She squealed and grabbed tightly to his neck. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Lila managed to put her arms between their bodies so she could push herself back enough to see his face. He was blushing so hard she couldn't help but crack a grin. "I love you too," she said and planted a kiss on both his cheeks.

* * *

inspired by **onepiece-imagines . tumblr post / 131628766923** prompt 37

please rate and review


End file.
